


Kill Sara: Vol. 1 & 2

by SkarySkylar



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: And Mama Bakkoush w/ Even, Crack Treated Seriously, Def need a warning for Straight!Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Lowkey hope I did the Ramadan details right/respectfully, M/M, NSFW, Please DM if im wrong, Please dont kill me, Revenge, Sana Appreciation, Sana Bakkoush & Isak Valtersen Friendship, Snakesak, Straight!Sex, We need more Chris Berg in fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkarySkylar/pseuds/SkarySkylar
Summary: Isak lied. He wasn't going swimming.He was hanging out with Jonas though.  And Noora. And Eva. And Chris.They had some shit to take care of.





	Kill Sara: Vol. 1 & 2

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Lowkey explicit sex??? I know the holidays are starting for some people so I wanted to make sure no one trips upon something they'd prefer not to. Skip over the section labeled 'EVA' if you want to avoid it. Just a heads up.

_ISAK_

 

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

What a stupid question. Isak had never been so sure in his life. He knew the moment Sana left. Hell, he knew the moment he saw her in Bio.

It wasn't a matter of want. It was necessity. They hurt her. He had to hit back before she did. Isak knew she was snooping through his old texts with Sara. He wasn't stupid. (Thank God for 'recent searches' right?) He knew she probably took screenshots. What she was going to do with them, he could only guess.

But Sana was a good person. She was his moral compass, and he couldn't let her lose that high ground. Especially not with Ramadan coming up. No, he'd take the fall for her. It was the least he could do.

Isak met Jonas' eyes. He caught the concern in them, and was quick to shut it down.

"Positive." He said. Jonas let out a breath, then turned to the laptop, fingers moving faster than lightning. There was a collective tension as he worked. Noora, Eva and Chris exchanged a look, having one of their silent conversations. Chris inclined her head to Isak, and immediately Eva nodded. 

"This is how it has to be," she said. "No mercy."

"No mercy." Noora agreed.

Chris muttered the same. As one, they took a sip from their tea, not even flinching as it scalded their throats. The pact was sealed.

" _Halla_." The scent of a sharp cologne wafted in, accompanied by the light of a gorgeous smile. Isak's heart fluttered. He reached into his chest and squeezed it till it stopped.

They were on a mission. No time for emotions.

"I baked cookies," Even winked. Isak felt his resolve slipping. "Thought my favorite hacktivists would need some sustenance."

As soon as he set the platter on the table, the girls jumped for them. Exasperated, Isak shot his boyfriend a look.

"Babe, we're working here."

"I know sweetheart but-,"

"This is serious shit."

"I know. I-,"

"We can't do serious shit if you're going to interrupt us."

"I know, but you've been plotting for three whole hours and I just thought it'd be nice if you guys had _something_."

Their eyes met. Isak scowled. Even smiled. Jonas typed.

In any other situation, such as if it were Eskild interrupting, Isak would've freaked out. Thrown a hissy fit. Stopped speaking for weeks at a time, dramatically stewing over the really minor transgression that was performed against him all the while coming up with a plan to get back at his perpetrator.

Unfortunately, it was Even, and ever since he met him, the void where Isak's heart should've been was slowly filling up. Snakesak was slowly, but surely, fading away. (He wasn't completely gone though. No, Isak wouldn't abandon his cold-blooded ways until he finished this.)

" _Takk,"_ he mumbled. He kissed him, ever so subtly pushing Even out of the room and into the hallway, before turning on his heel and closing the door. 

He locked out Even's protests just as Jonas sat back.

"Got it," He said, yawning. He turned the laptop to the rest, stretching out his arms and cracking his knuckles.

Kjersti Jørgensen's Facebook page stared back at them. There was a long pause as they simply looked at it. Noora was the first to turn away.

"I'm not here," She said aloud. "I'm not seeing any of this."

Isak expected that much. Plugging his phone into the laptop, he waited for the images to upload, then turned both devices back to Jonas. 

"Make it believable." He commanded. No one spoke. A couple of clicks and typed up words, and they were done.

It was done.

_EVA_

" _Fuuuck_ , babe."

Eva's job was easy. Talk to Chris. Convince him to get the Penetrator boys to help out. There really was no reason she shouldn't get an orgasm out of it.

She moaned, grasping at Chris's shoulders as he fell on top of her, placing a sloppy kiss against her shoulder. He thrusted once. Twice. And then he pulled out, spilling over her stomach and breasts.

"Eww, Chris, what the fuck?" She swatted at him between laughs, punching his shoulder as he grinned. 

"Sorry. Sorry." But he really wasn't. She could tell by the way his smirk only widened as he tossed a tissue box her way. Eva cleaned up in three swipes, haphazardly throwing the scraps over the side of the bed. Curling up underneath the sheets, she stroked his chest that way he liked, waiting for him to fall into his usual post-sex bliss, ignoring Noora's voice in her head reminding her to 'always take a piss right after'.

She had to risk it. Sana's fate was at stake. Eva didn't fuck around when it came to her friends.

When his eyelids fell to half-mast, she popped the question.

"I need a favor."

He groaned, throwing an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. She grinned. Slowly, her fingers crept towards his navel, tracing circles around it.

"Can you and your boys-?"

Her voice fell to a whisper, lips at his earlobe as her hand ducked beneath the covers, between his thighs.

Needless to say, Chris was more than willing to make a couple phone calls.

Staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, Eva couldn't help but grin. 

Yeah, she was like, totally the best friend a girl could ask for.

 

_NOORA_

 

 Noora stood on the edge of the rooftop, looking over the railing precariously. Behind her, Eva began unloading their shopping bag.

"What time does he get out?" The brunette asked, pausing. 

"I think around 2-ish? Ten minutes."

Eva let out a sigh. Carrying the carton of eggs in her hand, she came to join Noora at the edge.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Hmm?" 

"I still don't see how this helps Sana."

"It doesn't." The blonde pulled a black cat mask over her eyes, scarlet lips curling into a smile. "Isak just wanted us to think it does. This is really for his own sake. But, hey, who doesn't love a nice prank?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she spotted them. A young man with brown hair and a headband ran up to meet the dark-haired teen exiting the Kindergarten.

"Yousef!" Noora called as Eva yelled, "Mikael!"

The boys looked up. The girls shared a smirk, cat and fox masks properly in place. 

Eggs flew from their hands three at a time, raining down on the courtyard without letting up. Much to the children's delight apparently, as they ran out, screaming and laughing as their teacher got covered.

Noora whipped out her phone, snapped a quick photo, and followed Eva as she ran away cackling.

So maybe she couldn't bear to watch the girls Russ bus blow up. But, throwing eggs at boys? Irresistible. Yousef was cute and all, but it was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

She couldn't say no.

_SANA_

 

" _Jamilla!"_

"Hello auntie. Happy early _Ramadan."_

"The same to you. Sana's upstairs if you want to see her."

"I'll just pop in then."

The sound of a shuffle. Bags being placed on the floor. Soft footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opening. The smell of chai.

"I bring tea and your favorite falafel. I come in peace."

And there was her future sister-in-law, hijab pinned tight, fresh-faced and smiling at her like the past year hadn't happened. 

Like Sana hadn't practically ruined her life.

"Happy early Ramadan." She said.

"Happy early Ramadan." Sana returned.

Jamilla looked around the room. Tentatively, she took a seat by Sana on the floor.

A pause.

 "You...uh....you should really enjoy this batch. Mahmoud's closing up the shop for the month." 

"What?"

 Jamilla nodded, passing Sana a fork as she took her own bite.

"Your brother and I were asking him, _'Why not have your son open it at night like you did last year?'_ but Samaan's not here." 

"Where did he go?"

"Well," The woman raised her brows, smiling as she brought her tea to her lips. "I heard from Auntie Oma, who heard from the Shadids, who overheard Diya Haddad saying that Samaan is planning on marrying her little sister, Leila Haddad, and you know how traditional their family is, so they've all gone to Tajikistan-."

"No way!"

Jamilla nodded, grinning. "Yes. They'll be there the whole summer. But that's not all-,"

She delved into the gossip, adding her funny voices and going off on the long tangents that were just so _her_. Somewhere between the taste of the fresh falafel on her tongue, and the heat of chai in her throat, Sana realized how much she missed this.

As if catching her thoughts, Jamilla flicked her nose.

"We're both here now, yeah? We'll talk about the other stuff later. Let's worry about this moment."

Sana smiled and, right on cue, her door opened. Her mother peeked through. Her gaze, sharp and owl-like, only softened once she saw the girls on the bed.

"That's the last of that for a while," She said, pointing at their food.

"I just told her the story." Jamilla grinned. Fondly, Sana's mother wagged her finger at her.

"Very good. Come on now. The Nader's are having a rooftop gathering and I agreed to help them decorate."

 "Oooh, they're the ones with the fancy lanterns right?"

Jamilla jumped up, chattering away as she picked up their plate and cups. If she saw Sana turn away to brush a tear or two from her eyes, she didn't say anything, and that's all that mattered.

Later that night, watching the stars settle in the sky, surrounded by women bid to silence in their reverence, Sana felt peace wash over her. It started in her toes, rising like the tide till it engulfed her being, washing away the sting of betrayal and ache of disappointment.

She had her faith. At the end of the day, nothing else mattered. As if to reaffirm this, her family surrounded her, smiles all around.

Brown eyes met hers, winking as if the two shared a secret. (And maybe-just maybe-they did.)

"Ramadan Mubarak." Jamilla said.

"Ramadan Mubarak." Sana returned.

_EVEN_

The last thing Even expected to do Monday morning was to drive to Sana's house with Chris Schistad. But what Isak Valtersen asked for, Isak Valtersen received. 

Eva bounced next to him, hair in a messy bun as she and her boyfriend talked the morning away. Even watched as the man sighed, biting into his granola bar. Eying the food, he nudged Eva and inclined his head towards it, before ringing the doorbell.

 "Put that away," he heard Eva mutter. Even hardly had the time to fight down his rising anxiety before the door opened.

However, when he was fixed with an all-too familiar gaze of utter fondness, it all fell away.

"Ramadan Mubarak." The words fell from his tongue, as smooth as the first time he was taught them.

 Mrs. Bakkoush smiled, welcoming them in. She spent time hovering over Even, and the sweet feeling building in his chest only swelled. 

Yes, he was fine.

No, he didn't want food.

No, no trouble. They were only there to pick up Sana and-. 

_Yousef._  

Words failed him. The smile that came to him on instinct fell away with the same ease.

This was a bad idea. He had to get out of there. He couldn't do this. What was he thinking? No, no, no. This wouldn't work.

"Oh, _Mikael,_ " Isak's presence was warm, blocking him from his old friends like a shield. " _Wow_ , your hair looks so _good_. What did you do to it? Maybe one of those _egg_ deep-conditioning treatments?"

Mikael frowned. Isak's hands clenched into fists.

"That was you?" 

"Who else would it be?" 

"For the last time, bro, I don't want your man dude. Chill out!""

 "Don't tell me to chill! I'm the chillest one here! I _invented_ chill."

If they were going to go at it, he would have to intervene, but even then it would be five against three and he really wasn't trying to get into a fight. He literally just bought this white shirt, and this was Mrs. Bakkoush's _house_. No matter what happened in the past, they couldn't disrespect her like that.

Sublty, Even snaked his hand around Isak's waist, pulling him away from the battle before it could begin.

He couldn't mask his sigh of relief when Sana came downstairs, dressed in all black. Leering between Isak and her brother, she only had to snap her fingers twice before her biology partner was following her out.

And if Isak flipped Mikael off while Even distracted Mrs. Bakkoush, he really didn't notice. Honest.

They were all clambering in Chris' car soon enough. He tried to get Sana to talk. They all did. Isak went the extra length of breaking out his meme collection, but it didn't work. She was still quiet, responding with only half her usual spark.

 Hopefully their big surprise would change that.

The Penetrators, sans William, were waiting for them at the gate. As per usual, all eyes strayed to the boys as they formed a protective square around Sana, each handing her a full bouquet.

"What's going on?" The girl asked, eying the flowers in suspicion. 

"Yellow roses," Even responded, grinning. "They symbolize friendship."

"I tried to tell him you wouldn't get it," Isak cut in. "But he wouldn't listen."

Sana accepted all the flowers they gave, and for the first time in a long time, he caught the smile he had waited so long to see.

 So, yeah, the hour long argument with Isak in front of the florist's last night was totally worth it.

" _Takk."_

He smiled, taking his place in her guard as they began to move through the courtyard.

 Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sara run up to them. If he were paying attention, he would have heard her scream about _someone_ hacking their Facebook page and posting text screenshots. He would've heard Isak put his improv skills to work, letting out an airy gasp as he claimed to have his phone hacked as well and _Gosh, what a coincidence_ that was, wasn't it?

But he wasn't paying attention. He was talking to Sana about her weekend.

And if he flipped his boyfriend's ex-girlfriend off as soon as she turned her back, no one really noticed. 

Honest.

_CHRIS SCHISTAD_

Chris stood, stoic, as he watched them shower her in gifts. Having his boys come in, give her flowers, and walk her through the courtyard was easy enough.

It was this next part that was hard.

His fist tightened around the set of keys in his hand. Unbidden, memories of his final year at Nissen- _his last year with his best friend_ -came flooding in. He tried to shove them down, but with each passing image of a party gone wild, a girl in his lap, William's grin even in the worst of times, it got harder. The keys in his hand grew heavier, taking root between his fingertips.

As if sensing his struggle, Eva came to him, pressing a light hand to his shoulder.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she said, and that was it. Now he definitely had to do it.

 He took a deep breath.

 (Just like ripping off a Band-Aid. That's what William would say.)

"Happy Ramadan." He said, offering a smile. Sana took a step back, eying him with unveiled apprehension. He couldn't blame her. He wasn't really an upstanding type of guy.

 "So, uh, what happened with your old bus totally blows. We can all agree on that. After a brief discussion with my boys-,"

And a bit of coercion on Eva's part.

"We decided we could wait to sell our bus for a while." He threw the keys at her, hiding the way something in his chest ripped at the sound of them landing in her hand. "You guys can have it for your Russ. Keep in mind it’s the most notorious bus to ever hit Nissen. If you try to return it without having at least ten crazy parties in it, we'll be offended." 

He watched, smirking to hide the pain, as Eva and her friends screamed, jumping up and down and hugging each other. 

"New Russ group!" Eva was announcing. "Fuck Sara! We've got everyone we need right fucking here!" 

One of them hung back. The blonde one. William's girl. She looked at him, and at once he stepped to stand by her.

"It's not that simple," He said. She sighed.

"I didn't expect it to be." 

"He wants you to call him. That's the price." 

He felt her tense for a moment, before letting all the fight out of her in a long exhale.

"Pretty steep price," She muttered. 

Clenching his fist, he tried to ignore how empty his hand felt.

_CHRIS BERG_

 

With a heavy huff, Chris lugged the basket of dates off her bike. Her body tilted as she held them in her right hand, teetering all the way to the Bakkoush's front door step.

" _Halla_ ," She could hardly breath out the word to the old man in front of her. The weight of the basket was like a boulder in her hands. " Happy Ramadan. Is Sana home?"

 The man looked from her quickly reddening face to the basket in her hands, then moved to let her in, thanking her profusely before calling for Elias.

Later, when she and Sana sat in the backyard, watching the sunset with dates in hand, Chris would laugh at something her friend said, throwing her head back and howling with the mirth of it.

"I missed this," Chris would say, and Sana would nod her agreement.

"How'd you know to bring dates?" She would ask.

"Google." Chris would respond. 

Then they'd start laughing again, sharing memories and jokes in broken German with the sweet taste of fruit on their tongues.

 

_SANA PT. II_

She could tell it was him by the sound of his footfalls. They were soft things. If you didn't pay attention, you'd miss it. His scent was just as gentle. It was a woodsy musk that settled instead of stung, skirting outside of her awareness until he was right behind her.

"You didn't respond to my meme."

 It wasn't an accusation. It was a simple statement.

"I was busy."

He looked to the mega-bouquet sitting in a massive vase on the table. A frown tugged at his lips. She turned away from the beauty of it.

"Were you with that guy that drove you to school? Are you guys a thing now?"

 If it were literally any other person asking, the implication that she would ever reduce herself to sharing more than a couple sentences with the infamous Penetrator Chris would make her laugh.

When Yousef asked her, it just made her skin itch.

"Eww no. Never."

 "Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

A tense silence. She stared into his eyes, unafraid even as her heart made a leap for freedom through her throat. His gaze was dark, impenetrable, yet the clench in his jaw betrayed his own anxiety. 

Sana broke first. Rolling her eyes, she took her newspaper from the kitchen table and turned away, moving to go to her room.

"I don't like her." 

She paused.

"Your friend Noora. I don't like her like that. She kissed me for a fake photo. She was hurt. Trying to get back at some guy. I thought she was going to go for my cheek but she switched it up on me at the last minute. I was only trying to help her 'cause she's your friend. I was trying to impress you." 

"Why?"

Her voice broke. She couldn't hide it in time.  The sound of a stem snapping rang through the kitchen. With two quick strides, he was in front of her, tucking a rose into her fingers. 

"You're my favorite person." 

A wry grin rose on his face, breaking down to laughter when her stomach growled.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked later, when their bellies were full and the house was lively. She turned away from him. She watched Elias, Muta and her father begin a silly debate in Arabic. She watched her mother bustle in and out of the dining room, balancing plates on her arms as Jamilla began to help.

There was a warmth in her core. All her resentment fell away in the light of it.

"You're forgiven."

He threw her a date. 

_"Happy Holidays."_

**Author's Note:**

> My one and only Snakesak contribution to the fandom. I hope I didn't screw up the Ramadan details. If so, please call me out on it. I'd rather fix it than stay ignorant. Thanks for reading ladies and gents. Peacenluv, and Happy Holidays to everyone celebrating!!!


End file.
